User blog:DancePowderer/Aokiji Vs. Akainu, Part 2
Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7, Day 8, Day 9 Day 2 Aokiji: Ice Age! The ground around Akainu freezes, encasing him in a block of ice up to his neck. Akainu (heating up in an attempt to melt the ice): This won't hold me. Aokiji: Doesn't have to. He kicks Akainu in the chest, shattering the ice and sending the admiral flying backward. He crashes through a building. Aokiji walks toward him, a blizzard around his body. Akainu: You're also physically stronger than I imagined. Aokiji: Pride goeth before a fall. Akainu: Chibi Ryusei Kazan! A barrage of smaller magma fists fly out of the rubble toward Aokiji, who dodges all of them using Kenbunshoku Haki. Aokiji: Desperate already? Akainu: No, just biding. He grabs a large piece of rubble and throws it at Aokiji, turning it to magma mid-throw. Aokiji slices through it using his ice sword and haki. Aokiji: Underestimating your opponent is so unlike you, Sakazuki. You're usually the first to overestimate them, and your fighting style shows that. But I guess I'm a special case, what with our history. Akainu (getting up, heat swirling around him): If there's one thing that justice has taught me, it's that special cases are what the weak hide behind when they won't go through with something. Aokiji: Wrath favors the blind. He ice kicks Akainu, who grabs his leg, then grabs him by the vest with his free hand. Akainu: If there's one thing I'm going to underestimate, it's how much this next attack will hurt! He holds his free hand next to Aokiji's stomach. It heats up bright red, then explodes. The blast sends Aokiji flying back to the mountains, where he lands close to the peak of one of them. Aokiji (getting up): Heheh, old habits die hard. Ice Age! He freezes the mountains, then uses his power to ski/skate down the mountain, quickly accelerating. His fist is encased in ice and growing larger. Aokiji: My attacks can have nostalgic value too! His huge ice fist connects with Akainu. Aokiji keeps running, pushing him back with his fist. Akainu (turning his stomach slowly to magma): Urrrggh... Aokiji (smirking): Thanks for your help. Akainu: What? Just then Akainu is blasted back by an unseen force, sending him through more buildings. The magma from his stomach is now cooled to rock. Aokiji: Remember that? Akainu (pushing away rubble): Heheh, Kuzan you bastard. Did someone have an accident again? Like they did during training all those years ago? Aokiji: Like you, I found out those accidents were really opportunities in disguise. While building up my ice fist, I was storing and pressurizing cold air in a pocket at my knuckles. I was expecting you to turn to magma, which is what released it. I call it Cool de Vent. Akainu: What a coincidence. I call mine Coup de Boom. Aokiji (looking at the sky): No wonder your power is so much better now, it's already mid-day. I really lost track of time. Akainu: Shocker. Aokiji: Like clockwork, I lose track of time and you lose patience. Akainu: Lava claw! Aokiji: Frozen hand! Their hands clasp, and they are now literally arm wrestling, their powers becoming noticeably more augmented with each passing moment. Aokiji: AAAAHHHHH! Akainu:AAAAHHHHH! Their powers and haki combined eventually cancelled each other out, burning and freezing the opponent respectively. Aokiiji (his right hand and tricep are now burned): Ice Time Capsule. He covers the burned portion in ice. Akainu does the same to his frostbite only with magma. Akainu: Seems like...raw strength won't win alone. Aokiji: We contrast too much for it to be that easy...Not by raw strength huh? He launches a frozen roundhouse kick at Akainu. Akainu: Really? He hardens his left midsection with haki, and Aokiji's leg breaks off from the force of the impact. Aokiji: Really. He reforms his leg so that it now impales akainu through the chest. Akainu: Ghuh!? Aokiji (still holding the impaled Akainu on his leg): You're right, raw strength alone won't decide this. He sends ice out from his leg and freezes Akainu's midsection. He then breaks off his leg and reforms it, after which he places Akainu on the ground. Aokiji: Take some time to cool off, and when you're ready, come and fight me without your temper calling the shots. He walks off, leaving Akainu seething, steaming, and shivering. The ice thaws after several minutes, and Akainu falls on his hands and knees. Akainu (thinking): Damn it, not only did he show mercy, but he's right. Damn him and his honor. If I'm going to protect the world as the next fleet admiral, I can't let my temper always get the better of me. I must find a balance between rage and rationalism. Akainu (standing up, looking at the horizon, talking now): AAAAGGHH! Time to strategize! And just as the sun sets, so too shall my old way of fighting. Kuzan is the night and I am the dawning sun. And just as the dawn breaks the night, so too shall I break him, and once I rise, he will be no more. End of part 2. Part 3 Category:Blog posts